


The Lighthouse

by FriendLey



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Dead Men Tell No Tales, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: A married couple are visiting their cousin and are being toured around the town. When they encounter a beautiful lighthouse, they are regaled with the story behind it.





	The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this story.

George and Maria halt in their steps, gazing up at the huge towering column that stood overlooking the cliff. A large disc is rotating inside it, casting a light on the sea, a way for sailors to find their way back to land.

"Is that a lighthouse over there?" asks Maria, pointing it out to her cousin, Isabella, who is currently acting as the married couple's guide around town.

Isabella and George look up and follow Maria's gaze.

"Oh, that," says Isabella, turning back to her cousin. "Yes. It's fairly new, built about a couple of years ago. Not more than 20, I should reckon. Do you want to go up and see it? There's a staircase right there."

There are man-made steps right where the rocks meet the seashore and the three of them slowly make their way up.

"It's quite unusual to have a lighthouse right here when port is on the other side of town," comments George.

"Well, there's a reason for that," says Isabella and adds with a blush on her cheeks "It's quite romantic actually."

Maria's eyes widen with interest as her cousin begins to tell the tale while they climb.

"There was a young heiress, beautiful and spirited. Her name was Elizabeth and she did not want for any admirers or marriage proposals. But no amount of gold or title could convince her to marry and move away from her home, for she grew up by the sea and could not bear to part from it.

"Elizabeth loved the sea so much that she eventually married a pirate and they went on grand adventures. She became the King of the Pirates and is said to have been instrumental in defeating the East India Trading Company when the latter sought to eradicate all traces of piracy in the seven seas.

"But the battle was won with a hefty price. Her husband had been fatally wounded. To save him, she made a deal with the heathen gods: to let him live and in exchange, he will ferry the souls of those who died at sea to the other side…for all eternity."

Maria gasps while her husband chuckles at his wife.

"So, they cut out his heart and placed it in a chest for Elizabeth to keep safe. Nobody could kill him when his heart was safely locked away. Now, as part of the agreement, her husband can only set foot on land once every ten years... and where he went, the Pirate King could not follow."

They finally made it to the top of the lighthouse and Isabella continues, "So, the woman built the lighthouse by the sea, away from port, and here she is able to keep an eye on the horizon for her husband…and here she faithfully waited for his return every ten years."

George shakes his head. "So the heiress became a king and married Davy Jones, did she? That's a load of codswallop. Everybody knows Davy Jones fell in love with the sea goddess Calypso. Anyway, a woman can't become king. "

But Maria isn't listening to her husband. She looks out on one of the gaps in the wall of the lighthouse, her eyes landing on the blue of the sea, the sun dipping in the waters as it makes its descent for the day.

In that moment Maria could very well understand the Pirate King and her love of the sea; it is beautiful and vast, untamable yet peaceful.

Maria takes her time gazing out into the waters and she won't admit it to George, but she silently tries to spot a ship, any ship, from where she stands.

When she's had her fill and they all finally make their way down, they bump into a giggling couple at the foot of the lighthouse's entrance.

They seem to have been in a hurry for the woman isn't wearing a bonnet and the man has forgotten his coat. The top buttons of his shirt are left undone and Maria spies a long scar disappearing down his bare chest.

"Our apologies," says the man, bowing to the three visitors. "We did not know anyone would be at the light house this time of the day."

"I usually forbid visitors from going up come sunset," the woman adds.

"Are you the keepers?" Isabella asks.

"Yes," says the woman proudly as the man places a hand around her waist, pulling her close. "My name is Mrs. Turner and this is my husband, Mr. Turner."

They all exchange pleasantries and Maria finds herself saying, "The lighthouse is very beautiful, Mrs. Turner. My cousin told us about the legend behind it. I reckon the Pirate King…Elizabeth...must have ensured it would be well cared for…Did you ever meet here?"

There is a knowing smile on both of the couple's faces and Mrs. Turner replies, "Yes."

George groans, knowing just the question his wife is about to ask next.

"Did you really?" Maria's eyes light up. "What ever happened to her, do you know?"

Mrs. Turner looks at her husband and softly says, "The curse was broken and she welcomed her husband home."

It is a moment where the two continue to gaze into the other's eyes… and then George clears his throat.

"Well, thanks very much for having us visit this lovely tower. Good meetin' you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Have a nice night."

They all bid their thanks and farewells.

Maria lingers awhile as Mr. and Mrs. Turner disappear up the lighthouse.

She can hear the echoes of Mrs. Turner's giggles as well as Mr. Turner calling out, "Elizabeth, wait!"

"I've waited ten years for you to see this, Will!" Mrs. Turner calls back, "I won't wait any longer!"

Maria turns sharply, looking for her husband and cousin, wondering if they caught the exchange as well. But they are far enough now to have missed it.

 _It's simply a coincidence,_ Maria tells herself as she gathers her skirts and hurries after her husband. But she can't help repeating in her head what Mrs. Turner said to her about Elizabeth, the Pirate King.  _"She welcomed her husband home."_

Up in the lighthouse, Will has his arms wrapped around his wife, her back to his chest, his chin resting on the space between her neck and shoulder.

"A legend of the lighthouse, hmm?" he whispers in her ear.

Elizabeth shrugs, grinning. "It's good business. You wouldn't believe the number of visits it gets in the summer: kids hoping to spot the ghost of the Pirate King, lovers wanting to recreate something beautiful."

Will nibbles at Elizabeth's ear with his teeth. " _I_  want to recreate something beautiful right now."

Elizabeth turns to face him and lifts her chin up, meeting Will's lips in a passionate kiss.

Back in the Turner residence, Henry wonders where his parents have run off to.

"Relax," says Carina, pulling him back down to sit beside her. "They haven't seen each other in almost a decade. Let them be. Let them contemplate the stars."

**Author's Note:**

> So in AWE's after credits scene, the light house wasn't there yet which leads me to think it was built after Will's first return. Tell me what you think!


End file.
